Magtheridon
This article is about the character Magtheridon. For the realms please visit the US realm or the EU realm. Magtheridon, the former Lord of Outland, was a Pit Lord who conquered the ruins of the orcish homeworld following its destruction. But his reign was ended by the arrival of Illidan Stormrage, who took Magtheridon's throne for himself. Deciding that Magtheridon would have a further part to play, Illidan imprisoned the Pit Lord in his own Hellfire Citadel leaving him at the mercy of his own Fel Orcs. His rumbling cries are heard throughout the Hellfire Citadel. One particular thing is that his wardens are not Fel Orcs, but normal green-skinned orcs. It seems that Illidan is keeping Magtheridon alive for the sole reason to create more Fel Orcs under his rule. Players will probably fight Magtheridon in a greatly weakened state like Vaelastrasz, as he has blood draining out of him every moment. After all, even Illidan could not have defeated him had it been not for Kael'thas, Akama and Lady Vashj. His death is required for , the last quest to obtain the Tempest Key. Magtheridon's Lair is a quick raid encounter, similar to that of Onyxia's Lair. It is a raid wing of the Hellfire Citadel dungeon. Story A brutal Pit Lord and servant of Mannoroth the Destructor, Magtheridon found his way to Draenor after its cataclysm. With the clans in disarray, and most killed in the disaster, Magtheridon was quick to show his power, and rallied the surviving orcs under his pennant. The orcs were corrupted and became Fel Orcs. He declared himself the ruler of the ruined world Outland. Over the years, Magtheridon brought legions of demons to Outland through the four dimensional gateways which Ner'zhul shattered the world with, and his forces became very expansive. These demons included Nether Dragons, Voidwalkers, Succubi, Felguards, Felbeasts, Doomguards, Eredar, and Infernals. It was almost twenty years after the Cataclysm that Illidan and his servants came to Outland with a plan to rid the land of all demonic entities there, so that Kil'jaeden, Illidan's vengeful master, could not follow him. Magtheridon found himself under attack by Illidan, Kael'thas and his Blood Elves, Lady Vashj's army of naga, and even the elusive draenei, led by the Elder Sage, Akama. The combined group disrupted the dimensional gateways which supplied Magtheridon with reinforcements, and then laid siege to Magtheridon's Black Citadel itself. The Pit Lord rallied his forces to defend him, but the combined skills of the heroes crushed his resistances. Eventually, Magtheridon was defeated by the four generals, and asked if Illidan had been sent to test him. Illidan cackled in reply, saying that he had come to replace him. According to the World of Warcraft expansion, Magtheridon is being held prisoner in the Hellfire Keep, located in Outland. Before this it was commonly accepted he had been killed by Illidan and his forces. Though the pit lord was defeated, he apparently still serves some yet undiscovered purpose in the dark designs of the new lord of Outland... Source lunarfalls.com Recently, however, it is discovered that after his defeat, Magtheridon is locked up in his lair, his blood being used to create fel orcs for Illidan Stormrage. His wardens are mainly orcs. While he is not an ally of Illidan, he remains a member of the Burning Legion and must be destroyed. Strategy A common misconception is that this fight requires fire resistance. No fire resist is required, nor is it desired. The fight: Magtheridon has 5 adds that must be killed. He is banished for the first two minutes of the fight, during which you only have to deal with the adds. After two minutes he becomes active. Hellfire Channelers: *Each channeler has roughly 240,000 hitpoints. *Shadow Volley (hits all targets within 30 yards for roughly 1800 damage) *Dark Mending: Heals a Hellfire Channeler for 69375-80625. 2 second cast time. *Summon Abyssal: Summons an infernal. Each channeler may not summon more than 2 infernals at a time. Infernals despawn after one minute. * After you kill 1 Channeler, the other 4 gain a buff (Soul Transfer) which increases their damage and casting speed by 30%, and size by 20%. Stacks as you kill Hellfire Channelers. Burning Abyssal: *Abyssal will deal 2625-3375 with a 10 yard range to the player on which it lands. *Fireblast: 3300 damage, 20 yard range. *Abyssals may be frost novad, banished, feared, or trapped. Magtheridon: *Basic melee hits for 6-7k on a well-geared tank. *Quake: A knockback that hits every player every second for 7 seconds. First cast is 40 secs after Magtheridon activate. Interrupts spells and is on a 50-60 second cooldown. *Blast Nova: Deals roughly 2500 damage every 2 seconds for 10 seconds to every player in the lair. First cast is 1 mins after Magtheridon activate, on a 60 second cooldown. Will result in a wipe if he's allowed to cast it. *Cleave: Standard cleave, can hit 8k+ on tank. Similar to Doom Lord Kazzak. Manticron Cubes: *Will deal 800 damage per second to a player channeling it. If all 5 cubes are clicked at once, the Blast Nova will be interrupted and Magtheridon will not attempt to cast it for another minute. *Applies Mind Exhaustion to the player, preventing him from clicking it again for another 1 1/2 minutes. Magtheridon takes 300% damage while all 5 cubes are active. Phase 1: *At the beginning of the fight the Hellfire Channelers are distributed around the room next to Manticron Cubes. They will not proximity aggro and only respond to hostile actions. *Magtheridon will be banished for all of phase 1. *Phase 1 lasts two minutes *Each channeler will need to tanked and focus fired down. It is recommended to spread them around the room so their shadow volleys will not overlap. Five tanks are recommended, but it is possible to have a druid tank two at once. As each one dies the others will gain a buff that increases their damage and spell casting speed by 30%. Therefore it is necessary to have very well geared tanks on the last two mobs to die. Phase 2: *Magtheridon will remain chained until two minutes into the fight. A well coordinated raid should be able to kill at least 3 channelers before he becomes active. *At the time he becomes active, he will be able to cast Blast Nova, which is 1 min in Phase 2 and the nova cooldown is 1 mins. To interrupt the cast, each Manticron cube will need to be clicked at the same time. It is recommended to have two teams of 5 players each assigned to the cubes since the blast wave is on a one minute cooldown and the Mind Exhaustion is 1 1/2 minutes long. Phase 3: *At 30% he will shatter the walls of his lair, causing the roof to crash down on the entire raid dealing 5250-6750 physical damage to every member of the raid. *It is recommended to time the blast nova such that it will not coincide with the beginning of phase 3, similar to waiting for a favorable class call on Nefarian. *For the remaining of the fight the ceiling will randomly cave in on players, dealing 87500-112500 damage to players standing underneath the cave in (8 yards radius). There is a cave in animation shortly preceding it so players will be able to safely move out of the way. Be sure to avoid the cave in when clicking on your Manticron cube. They can be clicked from any direction, so an aware player will be able to activate it and channel from a safe location. Quotes Magtheridon will randomly utter these quotes as players progress through The Blood Furnace instance, as well as his lair: *"How long do you believe your pathetic sorcery can hold me?" *"Weakling! Drink my blood and die suffocating!" *"Illidan is an arrogant fool! I will crush him and reclaim Outland as my own!" *"Wretched, meddling insects! Release me, and perhaps I will grant you a merciful death!" *"Away, you mindless parasites! My blood is my own!" *"Vermin! Leeches! Take my blood and choke on it!" *"My blood will be the end of you!" Loot Tier 4 chest tokens: Other drops: Notes * See The Burning Crusade: Guild Progression for the first kills * See Magtheridon/W3 Stats for his statistics in Warcraft 3 Movies * Curse VS Magtheridon http://www.warcraftmovies.com/movieview.php?id=36896 * http://www.lrguild.org/forum/viewtopic.php?id=3334 * Forlorn Legacy Presents: Magtheridon External Links Category:Annihilan Category:Major Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Lore Characters Category:Bosses Category:Historical Warlocks Category:Burning Legion Category:Burning Crusade Category:Instance:Magtheridon's Lair Category:Old Heroes